Spreadsheets and other documents are used for various purposes, such as analyzing, managing, and sharing information. Spreadsheets and other documents may be configured to present various visualization tools to help the track and highlight important data and data trends. At times, finding proper functionality to present the data in a particular manner may be difficult. As such, many users and businesses attempt to add custom functionality to a spreadsheet application or other document application but programming these additions can be difficult.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.